


Breathless

by AlecWrites



Series: Sterek Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Stiles has been trying to hide this part of his kinks from Derek, it's a pure coincidence when he finds out, and Stiles doesn't see a reason to lie. And Derek doesn't disappoint.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said, "There isn't enough breathplay in this fandom." So naturally, I took this as a challenge.

It was just a small moment. Something that took them both by surprise. Stiles didn’t plan for this to happen, he was planning on keeping this part about himself away from Derek, for purely survival reasons. It wasn’t like he hadn’t fantasied about Derek’s fingers wrapping around his throat tightly, his fingers and thumb pressing into his neck with the slightest pressure, cutting off blood flow, oxygen. He whined at the thought, he’s done it to himself while beating his meat late at night. Not all his fantasies involved that small aspect, but he’s definitely cum faster from those than any type.

It happened quickly. Derek rolled, ground his hips down against Stiles, his hands came up against his pale skin. Derek’s hand smoothed over his chest and his finger came around his neck softly, with no intention of gripping, just admiring. But it was over when Stiles gasped, all of his fantasies came rushing into his mind, and he shivered almost frantically and gasped. His eyes shot open, he stared at the ceiling above him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Derek. But Derek knew. Because of the increased heart rate, the gasp of breath, and the heaving of his chest, that wasn't panic or fear, no, it was arousal, the purest kind of need. Derek’s fingers laced around Stiles’s throat, and with a careful pressure pressed into the sides of his throat. Stiles moaned deeply in his throat. Derek captured his eyes, flashing red, hunger reflected in his eyes. He stared down at him for a moment, just looked. Like he was admiring him, he hated that look. It made him weak in the knees. 

“Do you like that?” He asked with both hunger and curiosity. 

The cat was out of the bag now, there was no point in lying. Stiles nodded in his loose grip. “Yes.” He said easily, and Derek’s eyes faded from red back to his normal color. He watched with curious eyes as he slowly increased the pressure around his throat. The airflow was tight and strangled and Stiles couldn’t help but cry out, his body feeling with pleasure all around. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he ground his hips against him once more. The duo was almost crippling, and he wanted nothing more than for Derek to fuck him hard and rough with a hand around his throat. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek asks, quiet and sultry beside his ear. His grip loosens as he explores the male’s ear curiously, seeing was rousing noises he can pull from Stiles. 

“I was afraid you would think I was weird, or worse than if you lost control you would never trust yourself anymore,” Stiles says honestly between pants. His hips bucking upward into the others, begging for the friction. 

“I trust myself...at least with you. Because you trust me.” Derek admits, a soft kiss pressed against Stiles’s neck before he lifts up and looks down at him. “Do you trust me?” He asks.

“Yes,” Stiles says simply. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. This is sweet and sappy, but will you fuck me now?” Stiles rolls his eyes, and when Derek groans he grins at him, knowing that he’ll get what he wants. Derek pushes his face to the side as he throws a leg over the side of the bed to get the lubrication from the nightstand. Stiles lifted his knees in anticipation. 

“Eager now aren’t we?”

“Duh.” Stiles scoffs, but he smiles at him as Derek settles himself once again between Stiles’s legs. Stiles like him there, a lot. 

Stiles loses time from the point Derek’s first finger enters him, he remembers slightly the sting of the third, but suddenly Derek is rubbing down his cock with lube and his tip is pressing against his hole deliciously. Derek fucks him just like that for a bit, just the tip, pushing in and out of his hole. Stiles can still but the face of pleasure on Derek’s face that he’s coming undone from this action. 

“Are you ready?” Derek asks rather breathlessly.

“Born ready,” Stiles says gripping the back of his own thighs, lifting his legs slightly off the bed. One hand on Stiles’s hip, and the other on his cock, Derek pushes in. Stiles bites down on his bottom lip as he slams his head back onto the bed. He drops one of his legs to grip the sheets below him, trying to hold on and find anything to ground him from the pleasure-pain riding up and down on his spine. 

“I hate when you take me so easily,” Derek grunts out, once he bottoms out. 

“Why?” Stiles asks and quickly realizes that it’s a stupid question.

“Because it makes me want to do this,” Derek growls, he grabs behind one of Stiles’s knees the other grips his wrist tightly pinning it to the bed as he slams into him. His pace is rough and quick and Stiles’s eyes are rolling before he can even think a coherent thought. The sounds of skin against skin resonate in the room, bouncing off the wall. This seems to fuel Derek’s thrusts, his lust for the boy below him. Making him feral. 

It isn’t until Derek’s hand come around his throat, snapping him quickly back into reality. It’s still hesitant, he knows his ass can take it, but he’s not sure about his throat. Stiles shakes his hand against Derek’s giving it an encouraging rub. Derek’s eyes go back to normal for a second, understanding the gesture, before squeezing. Stiles loses all conscience thought. His neck is wide and bare for the alpha above him. He’s not even a wolf, and full submission has been given to the man before him.    
  
Man or wolf? Stiles tries to focus, looking up at deep red hungry eyes, Derek in beta shift. Something inside of Stiles smiles proudly, having Derek choke him, making him breathless is intense enough for Derek to beta shift. His sideburns are thick and Stiles wants to reach forward and touch them, run his fingers through him but he loses and limb. He doesn’t even know when it started but Derek is kissing him. Swallowing up the breaths and pants that take over his mouth. He’s pretty sure he’s trying to say his name because that’s all he can think about. Derek Hale, werewolf, hand around his throat, alpha. Fuck. 

“Stiles’s I’m-” And Stiles is already coming before he is, the pressure building up and letting the dam loose, Derek doesn’t hesitate to follow, releasing everything inside of him with a lack of patience. His beta shift fading and sweat coating his brown and down his sideburns. Stiles is jealous because he’s sweating all over and there’s no way that Derek can’t smell him. But he doesn’t seem to mind when he drops all of his weight on him, collapsing into his body and nuzzling his neck. Stiles realized rather quickly that Derek likes to do this after sex, he’s pretty sure he’s scent marking him, but then again. They just had sex because Stiles couldn’t smell like anything but Derek, other than sweat. But he appreciates the intimacy a lot. All feeling comes back to Stiles limbs and he runs a hand through Derek’s hair. The wolf makes a deep purring noise before lifting himself off of the other. 

“That was probably the hottest thing ever,” Stiles says to him. 

“I’ll have to agree,” Derek says as he grins, his smile widening with Stiles. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Stiles jokes and Derek rolls his eyes. But Stiles knows that Derek will do that from now on, he can’t push down the sense of pride in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
